


One

by Little_Lady_K



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Fabulous Killjoys - Fandom, danger days - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: Okay, so I wrote this as a little Christmas Present to one of my most favourite humans ever, an then decided that I was gonna do these as a series.They will be smutty one-shots involving The Killjoys, the characters 'played' by My Chemical Romance throughout the Danger Days Era.The first one is Party Poison/Fun Ghoul/Black Lynx. Lynx is the character my friend came up with and is essentially her. This was really fun to write!Enjoy!





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this as a little Christmas Present to one of my most favourite humans ever, an then decided that I was gonna do these as a series.
> 
> They will be smutty one-shots involving The Killjoys, the characters 'played' by My Chemical Romance throughout the Danger Days Era.
> 
> The first one is Party Poison/Fun Ghoul/Black Lynx. Lynx is the character my friend came up with and is essentially her. This was really fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I still think this is a bad idea, Haze. He isn’t going to be happy to see me.”

The older but shorter of the two women chuckled at the look of worry on her younger friend’s pretty face. Midori Haze, named so for the bright green streaks through her blonde hair and her hazel eyes, put her hand out to help Black Lynx from the bike. Black Lynx was the taller but the younger of the two, with waist length dark brown, almost black hair with a bright pink streak through it, pretty green eyes and a great smile.

“Lynxie, relax. Party’s going to be _thrilled_ to see you! Just don’t expect it to be an easy night if you get what I’m saying.”

Midori winked at Lynx and nudged her friend playfully in the ribs, dodging the well-aimed punch her friend threw her way. Both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders and headed into the beat-up diner.

“Hi Honey, I’m home!”

The blonde girl yelled as she pushed the door open, pulling Lynx in behind her and then bolting the door behind them. Their boys were nowhere in sight but it was clear from the door being open that the message they were headed back had reached them. Lynx flinched as Midori was shoved back against the door with a hand around her throat by a very pissed off looking Kobra Kid, his blonde hair hanging over one eye.

“What the FUCK were you thinking Midori!?! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Well hello to you too, Kobra. Lynx and I are fine, thanks for asking!”

Kobra releases Midori and she coughs a few times, slumping against the door trying to catch her breath. He pulls the still slightly shocked and now startled Black Lynx into a hug and kisses the top of the young woman’s head.

“Welcome home, Lynx. We’re glad you’re safe, we were worried sick about you! Party especially, even if he won’t admit it.”

He whispered the last part in Lynx’s ear and pulled back to smile at her and she smiled back, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

“What the fuck is all this……”

All eyes turn on Party Poison as he emerges from the basement of the diner, running fingers through unruly red hair in an attempt to smooth it. Party’s eyes darken in lust as he eyes Lynx up and down and Midori can’t hide her silent giggles. Black Lynx blushes and picks at a loose thread on the cuff of her faded green denim jacket, avoiding eye contact with Party Poison across the room.

“……yelling about. Well, hello there stranger.”

“H…Hey Party…how…how are you?”

Lynx bites her lip and tucks her fringe behind her ear and crosses the room when Party beckons her over with a crook of his finger. Once she’s standing in front of him, Party tips Lynx’s chin up with two fingers so she’s looking him in the eye and beams a toothy smile at her before kissing her, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her in close. Their kiss becomes heated quickly and Kobra and Midori snicker quietly to each other, holding hands across the room.

“We should leave them to it, come on, lets go fuck in the back of the Trans Am.”

Kobra says in Midori’s ear and the two of them slip quietly back out of the diner, headed for the brightly decorated, graffitied and beat up Trans Am. Party runs his hands down Lynx’s arms while they kiss and holds both of her wrists in one hand. Lynx breaks the kiss to whimper against Party’s lips from how tightly he’s holding her and he chuckles.

“You should of known better than to go wandering around on your own, Lynx, what if Haze hadn’t of found you huh?”

Party squeezes Lynx’s wrists a little tighter and she whimpers, fighting the urge to drop down to her knees and beg his forgiveness. He’s right, she shouldn’t have gone off on her own like she did but Lynx always knew that Midori would find her. They’d been friends since before the war, and had tracked down and joined the Killjoys together after it had begun. Midori had quickly found her home with the group of Rebels, and in Kobra’s bed. It had taken Lynx longer to break into the group, but it was when she’d saved Party’s life that she’d found happiness. She, Party and Jet had been on a routine patrol when they’d been hit by a squad of Dracs, they came out of nowhere and had taken all 3 of them by surprise. Jet had been knocked out when the Trans Am had been rammed and Party was barely conscious, it was Black Lynx who got them out of trouble and saved them. She and Party had started sleeping together not long after that and their relationship was hot, passionate and often kinky.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want, Sir.”

Letting go of her wrists with one hand, Party fists a hand in Lynx’s hair instead and pulls until she’s on her knees in front of him, whimpering and blushing and struggling slightly against his hold on her.

“Whatever I want huh baby?”

“Yes Sir.”

Keeping his grip on Lynx’s hair, Party crouches down in front of her and keeps her head back. Lynx immediately puts her hands behind her back, crossing her wrists and holding onto them.

“What I want……my pretty little minx……”

Party kisses Lynx hotly and smirks against her lips at the surprised gasp that slips through her when he gently pinches and twists her nipple through her shirt.

“Is you, on your knees in the basement minus your clothes. Think you can do that, pet?”

Lynx nods as Party lets her go and drops down to all fours, looking coyly over her shoulder at him as she starts to crawl towards the basement stairs. Party allows himself a few moments of watching Lynx’s gorgeous ass as she crawls away, picturing how much nicer it’ll look with his handprint on it and heads outside for a smoke.

Lynx hears the door open and close but continues to crawl down to the basement, it doesn’t necessarily mean that Party isn’t still watching her. It could have been Kobra and Midori coming back inside, or it might have been Jet or Ghoul, she hadn’t seen either of them since she got back. Once in the basement and in Party’s room, Lynx got to her feet and dusted off her knees. She took her jacket off and folded it, placing it on the chair by the door knowing that Party prefers it when she’s neat. She slipped her t-shirt off and blushed when she was wolf-whistled at from under the covers of Party’s bed.

“Well, lookie what we got here. Are you lost, Kitten? Need someone to take care of you?”

Fun Ghoul emerges from under the covers, minus his shirt and only in black boxer-briefs and stalks towards her. Lynx swallows nervously and folds her t-shirt, placing it on top of her jacket. Ghoul puts his hand’s on Lynx’s shoulders and turns her around so she’s facing the door, hands sliding down to her hips. Lynx shivers and puts her hand’s on top of Ghouls on her hips and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“You know, it’s not often we have strays finding their way here. Maybe we should claim you as ours.”

“You…you could try and claim me, Ghoul. But I…I know who I belong to.”

Lynx can feel Ghoul’s smile against the back of her neck and her breath hitches when he undoes her jeans and slowly kneels behind her, pulling her jeans down with him. Ghoul kisses the small of Lynx’s back and undoes her boots, helping her to step out of them both.

“Oh yeah? And who’s that little one? Who do you belong to?”

Lynx smiles as Party walks into the room and leans against the doorframe, interestedly watching Ghoul on his knees and his eyes finally settling on her face.

“I belong to Party Poison.”

“……and don’t you dare forget it.”

Party crosses over to the pair and fists a hand in Lynx and Ghoul’s hair, holding her in place while he kisses her and keeping Ghoul on his knees at the same time. Fun Ghoul whines and reaches up to palm Party’s cock through his jeans while they kiss and is rewarded with a yelp from Lynx when Party bites her lip.

“I think she needs a little lesson in remembering who she belongs to, Party. Might discourage her from going off on her own again.”

Ghoul’s comment earns a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Party and he lets go of Lynx’s hair in favour of cupping his lover’s cheek and kissing her softly.

“On your knees for me, baby.”

Lynx goes down easily and watches curiously as Party hauls Ghoul to his feet by his hair and pins him up against the wall beside the door.

“Are you giving me orders, boy? You know that you aren’t the one who gives the orders around here. Seems like you _both_ need a reminder about who you belong to and who’s in charge here. You don’t mind if Ghoul plays with us, do you my pet?”

“No Sir, of course not. Whatever makes you happy.”

Party grinned wolfishly at Lynx and forced Ghoul back to his knees, kissing the pout right off his face. A rush of heat went through Lynx and she closed her eyes with a smile. It wasn’t uncommon for Fun Ghoul to fool around with them, but it hadn’t happened in a while because Fun had been more interested in fucking with Midori and Kobra.

“Ghoul, you stay where you are until I tell you you can move. Lynx, finish folding your clothes and then on your knees by the bed. I’ll be back in 2 minutes.”

“Yes Sir.”

Kissing Lynx softly and ruffling Ghoul’s hair, Party leaves the room and Lynx gets up to do as she’s told. Ghoul shuffles around and sits on his butt, watching Lynx as she folds her jeans and puts them on top of her shirt and jacket.

“Didn’t your Mama ever tell you it’s rude to stare, Ghoul? I’m also pretty sure that Party told you to stay on your knees.”

Lynx leans over to kiss the top of Ghoul’s head as she walks past on her way to the bed, where she kneels, palms flat and facing upward on her thighs, legs slightly spread and straight backed with her head down.

“Party said two minutes, the way I figure it is that I still have a minute before I have to be on my knees, so I may as well be comfortable for a minute.”

“You’re gonna get in trouble, Party always knows.”

Ghoul just shrugs at Lynx and pokes his tongue out at her, Lynx just rolls her eyes and then closes them, focusing on calming down her breathing. Exactly two minutes later Party returns, Ghoul barely managing to scramble onto his knees.

“Nice try Ghoul.”

Ghoul winks cheekily at Party and tries to look innocent and Party just shakes his head, offering his hand to Ghoul to help him to his feet.

“At least one of you is well behaved. Head up for me baby.”

Lynx lifts her head and nuzzles against Party’s palm where he’s resting it on her cheek. Party reached into his pocket and held up the collar he’d made for Lynx in front of her face and he could feel the heat from her cheeks when she blushed against his palm and smiled. Ghoul helpfully lifted Lynx’s hair out of the way while Party crouched down and put Lynx’s collar on, tucking two fingers in and pulling to make sure it wasn’t too tight. The collar was white lace with a black velvet bow layered over it, a small bell also hung from the front of it.

“Close your eyes, pet.”

Ghoul let Lynx’s hair down but kept his hand on the back of her neck, not squeezing, just reminding her that he was still there. As Party slipped the headband with Lynx’s kitten ears on her head she smiled and whined a little, Party chuckled and ran his knuckles across her cheek. The ears themselves were a bluey-green and incredibly soft and when Lynx was wearing them she looked every bit like the kitten she was.

“You wanna play, kitty?”

“Please Sir.”

Lynx undoes Party’s belt but she barely manages to actually touch him before he’s grabbing her wrists tightly, a cheeky yet disinterested look on his face.

“Did I say you could touch me? Eager little slut.”

Party pulled Lynx to her feet by her hair and shoved her onto the bed, manhandling her until she was on her hands and knees.

“Ghoul, in the draw, by your foot, pass me the cuffs.”

“Pass me the cuffs, _please_.”

Ghoul prompts, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Party. Lynx rolls her eyes and turns her head to look at the two men.

“Kitten, you wanna sit on your knees for me? You’re in Ghoul’s way right now.”

“In the way, Sir?”

Lynx cocks her head to the side but does as she’s told, sitting back on her knees in the centre of the bed and getting out of the way. Party bends over and gets two sets of handcuffs, and a set of ankle cuffs out of the drawer by Ghoul’s foot, dropping one set of handcuffs and the ankle cuffs on the bed by Lynx. Party cups Ghoul’s face with one hand and kisses him softly, backing him towards the bed until he sits on the edge of it. Party keeps kissing Ghoul until he moves back further on the bed and Party can straddle his lap. While he’s distracted by the kiss, Party runs his hands down Ghoul’s arms and handcuffs them behind his back, and around one of the wrought iron bars of the bedframe.

“Get on your knees and stop trying to give me orders, Frankie.”

Party pats Ghoul on the head while he pouts but the younger gets on his knees and keeps his mouth shut.

“You gonna be a good kitty for me, my pet?”

“Always try to be good for you, Sir”

Lynx bites her lip and knee-crawls to the edge of the bed, putting her hands behind her back again and rubbing herself, catlike, against Party’s hip and thigh. Party lets her do it for a minute, enjoying the feel of her being close to his dick, and the little frustrated noises Ghoul makes as he pulls on the handcuffs. Party fists a hand in Lynx’s hair and pulls her off of the bed and onto her knees, holding her in place with one hand and pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down so he can stroke his hard and leaking dick.

“Tell me what you want, kitten.”

“Want to suck your cock Sir, please. Want you to make me gag on it.”

Party chuckles and smacks Lynx hard across the face, splitting her lip in the process. She flicks her tongue out and collects the trickle of blood from her lip and smiles.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck this pretty face? Beg me for it. Beg for it like a good little bitch.”

“Please Sir, please fuck my face? Want to suck you, want you to choke me with your big cock Sir please. Want you. Please.”

“Gimme your hands baby.”

Lynx quickly offers Party her hands and he tightly secures the handcuffs around her wrists. Hooking his fingers around the chain between the cuffs Party forces Lynx’s hands behind her head and grabs hold of a chunk of her hair.

“Open up kitten.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Lynx barely manages to get the words out before Party starts brutally fucking her mouth, getting more and more turned on the more she gags and the more tears that fall from her eyes. Party pulls hard on Lynx’s hair and holds her with her nose buried in the short, dark hair of his crotch and she’s gagging but not trying to pull away.

“You’re so fucking perfect, you know that right? My pretty, slutty perfect little pet.”

Lynx coughs a little when Party pulls her off of his cock but she doesn’t say anything or close her mouth because she hasn’t been told to.

“What do you want, pet?”

“I want……”

Lynx licks her lips and looks at Ghoul, the outline of his hard cock obvious in his boxers and her smile turns wicked.

“I want you to fuck me, and I want to suck him while you do, Sir.”

“Such a whore, baby.”

Party slaps Lynx again and pull her back to her feet with a hand tightly wrapped around her throat, she whimpers and closes her eyes, lifting her head a little so Party’s hand is tighter around her throat.

“Your whore, Sir.”

“Yeah you are.”

Letting go of her throat Party kisses Lynx hard, tangling both hands in her hair and controlling the kiss and backing her towards the bed. Lynx gets her bound hands on Party’s cock and jerks him off while they kiss, thumbing over the head and using the precum and spit from her mouth on his cock to make the slide easier.

“Take these off, and on your hands and knees pet.”

Lynx keeps eye contact with Party as she hooks her thumbs in her panties and slides them down and off and crawling onto the bed. She gets on her hands and knees with her face almost in Ghoul’s crotch and arches her back, presenting herself for them both to look at.

“Good kitty. What do you want, boy? You want Lynxie to suck your cock while I fuck her?”

“Yes.”

Party chuckles breathily and pulls hard on Ghoul’s hair, wrenching the younger man’s head back and nosing his way up the long line of Ghoul’s neck to his ear.

“Yes what? Come on, you know the rules, boy. You wanna play, you gotta use your manners.”

He purrs in Ghoul’s ear and Ghoul whimpers, pulling against the handcuffs again and trying to kiss Party but he’s just out of reach.

“Now, try again. Tell me what you want.”

Ghoul grits his teeth while Party just smiles at him, palming his cock with one hand and petting Lynx’s hair with the other.

“I want your kitten to suck my cock while you fuck her, and I want to come down her throat, Sir. Please.”

“That wasn’t so hard now was it? I think I like it better when you can’t be a little smart alec though.”

Party sits on the edge of the bed and takes his jeans an underwear off the rest of the way, untying the bandana from around his neck as well. He uses the bandana to gag Ghoul, kissing him where his lips are stretched wide around the gag. Party neatly shoves Ghoul’s underwear out of the way and jerks his pretty, slightly curved cock a few times and getting a hand in Lynx’s hair, pulling harshly and kissing her.

“Go get him, baby.”

Lynx batts her eyelashes at Ghoul as she licks from root to tip of his dick a few times before taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard. Unlike Party, Ghoul is extremely sensitive around the head of his cock and Lynx takes full advantage of that, licking and sucking just the tip for a good minute before swallowing him down. Ghoul’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he tries as hard as he can not to just fuck Lynx’s face as he’s not been given permission to do so.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she?”

Party chuckles when Lynx flinches as his hand comes down hard on her ass, and he repeats the process until he’s satisfied with how red it is. Lynx keens around Ghoul’s cock when Party drags his fingernails down her ass and the back of her legs. He secures the cuffs gently around Lynx’s ankles and then connects them to the chains that hang off the corners of bedframe for this specific reason.

“You better not come until I say you can, Fun Ghoul, or you won’t get to come for a week. Got it?”

Ghoul nods eagerly and Lynx drops down to her elbows, Ghoul’s cock slipping from her mouth with a wet pop. She whimpers when Party shoves two fingers into her where she’s wet and ready, and pushes back against his fingers so he’s fucking her deeper.

“Are you getting wet from this, Lynx? From being used by me and Ghoul? From being treated like a little whore?”

Lynx not answering earns her more slaps on her already red and slightly bruised ass from Party and he kneels between her tied open legs. Party leans over and pulls Lynx up to her knees by the hair and bites down on her throat, sucking a glorious love bite into existence and breathing in her ear.

“Asked you a question kitten, you’re being rude not answering me.”

She yelps when Party pulls his fingers out of her and pinches her nipple and she jerks like a fish on a hook.

“M’sorry Sir. Yes…I……I’m getting wet from……from being treated like……like a whore. Please Poison, fuck me, please Sir.”

“It’s hard to say no to you when you beg so fuckin’ pretty, my pet.”

Party tips Lynx back down on all fours and waits until she’s got her mouth back on Ghoul’s cock before he slowly enters her.

“How are you always so tight? Fuck Kitten, you feel so good.”

Lynx let’s Party’s rhythmic fucking push Ghoul’s cock further down her throat and she whimpers with how good it feels. Party grips tightly onto her hips and pulls her back onto his cock as he thrusts forwards, his hair falling in his face and his breathing quickening.

“Feel good, Ghoul? Is my kitten doing a good job?”

Ghoul eagerly nods his head, no longer able to control the thrusts of his hips, spurred on by how hot Lynx sounds while she’s gagging on his dick, and the feel of her throat constricting around him each time Party thrusts into her.

“You want to come, boy?”

He nods again and uses his tongue to push the bandana out of his mouth.

“Yes, please. Party please let me come. Please.”

Party seems to be contemplating letting Ghoul come, and Lynx hums around his cock and looks up at Ghoul through wet eyelashes.

“Come on, please Sir?”

“There you go, there’s your manners. You can come.”

Ghoul’s mouth falls open as he comes and his hips stutter, Lynx doing her best to swallow and continuing to suck until Ghoul whimpers from the oversensitivity. Party pulls Lynx off of him by her hair, pulling her up onto her knees again. He wraps one arm around her neck, the other around her waist and rubbing her clit.

“What about you my perfect pet? Do you want to come?”

Lynx whimpers and nods, clinging to the arm Party has around her neck with her bound hands and he chuckles in her ear.

“Words kitten, you don’t get anything unless you use your words.”

“Please Sir, please can I come? I’ve been so good. Please…please…”

Party wraps his hand tightly around Lynx’s throat and cuts off her oxygen and she keens, fucking back against him.

“Come my pretty little slut.”

Lynx gasps out a

“Thank you Sir.”

And comes hard with a shout of Party’s name, slumping back against him and breathing hard. Party kisses the back of her neck and eases her back down onto her elbows and knees before gripping onto her hips and chasing his own orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts and he’s coming with a shout, slumping half on top of Lynx, and half on the bed. Once he’s got his breath back Party pulls out with a hiss and Lynx whimpers a little.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here. I’ll be back in a second.”

Party gets up and goes to the bathroom, leaving Lynx and Ghoul on the bed.

“You were so good, Lynx. So good for us.”

Lynx nudges Ghoul’s thigh with her head and kisses him there softly and he smiles. Party comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans Lynx and Ghoul up and uncuffs them both, removing Lynx’s collar and dropping them off the side of the bed. Ghoul lies down in front of Lynx and Party lies down behind her, pulling the blanket over them, and between the two of them they kiss and stroke her hair, shoulders, back and hips, whispering into her ear about how she was such a _good kitten, such a good girl for us_.

“Party?”

“Yeah Lynx?”

“Love you. I’m sorry I took off without telling anyone where I went.”

Party smiles into Lynx’s hair and kisses her neck, just below her ear.

“Love you too, baby. It’s okay, just be more careful next time. Sleep angel, we’ll talk later.”

Lynx rolls over and snuggles into Party and kissing his chest, satiated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up with be Kobra Kid/Midori Haze :) with a little surprise thrown in ;)


End file.
